Why Conan Won't Touch Any Square Enix Game
by Figurine889
Summary: Conan learns just what playing a certain square enix game can do to you.


**Why Conan Won't Touch Any Square Enix Game**

A Case Closed and Kingdom Hearts crossover story

_I literally sat down and wrote this in about an hour. I'm in the middle of playing the second Kingdom Hearts game now, so if there are some inconsistantcies, I appologize. There aren't really any spoilers, unless you haven't played the game or seen Case Closed, but then you probably shouldn't be reading this if you haven't. _

_This is my first compleate crossover story, more for getting a feel of how it works then anything else. Hapy reading and please let me know what you thought!! _

"Time to shut the game off Conan," Rachel told him.

"Just a minute," he replied. "I'm almost done with this part." Conan's words surprised her. He had never shown any real interest except in passing over a video game. Even when his friends had leant him this one, he said he was only playing it so if they asked, he wouldn't lie. But now...well now, he was staying up late, trying to finish a boss before he went to bed.

"Come on Conan," she said as she stepped up behind him to watch. She stared at the screen as Conan moved a spikey-haired kid around and waved what appeared to be...a key? "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I just have to beat this boss," he explained as he twisted with the character to pull off what looked like an impossible move in real life.

"Why is everything big?" she asked, pointing to the large table, fireplace and bed on the screen. Compared to those, Conan's character looked like a tiny little bug.

"This is the Alice and Wonderland world," he explained hurridly, still trying to conncentrate on the game.

"Oh."

Conan smiled as the boss finally fell. The two of them watched the cinemates, and then Rachel forced Conan to shut the game off and go to bed. Sighing, Conan complied and walked back to room he and Richard shared.

As he pulled out his futon, his thoughts still lingered on the game. He was surprised. When George, Mitch and Amy told him about this game, he didn't think it sounded that interesting. _I mean, a kid with a giant key, going around killing things in Disney based worlds?_ he had thought. So when he had brought it home after having it forced on him, he decided to give it a try. At least that way, if they asked, he wouldn't lie when he told him the game was bad.

But it wasn't.

Conan didn't know what it was, but something about the game had him rivited. Something about Sora's plight to see Kairi again kept him playing the game. He just had to make sure they ended up together. In a way, it reminded him of him and Rachel. If it had been their story, Conan would have done the exact same thing as Sora and spent all his time looking for her.

As Conan drifted off to sleep, his mind was full of thoughts of Kingdom Hearts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Conan!" yelled voice. Conan shifted. It was a voice he recognized, but from where?

"Yeah Conan! We have to find the King!"

At this voice, Conan sat up instantly. _No way_, he thought as he looked around. With a gasp, he found the sources of the voices. Standing a few feet away from him, was Donald and Goofy, both with wide grins on their faces. It appeared he was laying on the floor at the bottom of the rabbit's hole. Twisted clocks lined the walls, and the furniture was so flat it was like part of the floor pattern that was spread out under him.

"Wha-what the..." he stood up and heard a series of puffs around him. He spun around to see about a dozen heartless appear and come right at him!

Instinct seemed to take over as he crouched into a fighting possition, the key blade appearing as if by magic in his hand. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the sparks from the thunder spell Donald just cast and on his other side, Goofy was charging madly at the heartless, his sheild in front of him. A string of more heartless came at him, and Conan did the only thing he could think off: he started swinging the blade wildly around, managing to wipe out each of the last heatless.

"Let's go!" Donald announced as he started to lead them down the hall to a set of doors that just got smaller as they opened.

"What's going on?" he asked before the door opened.

"What are you talking about Conan?" Goofy asked, looking sideways at him.

"This," he replied, waving a hand around to the wavy hallway and the sets of doors that just kept opening. "I'm not in the game...I can't be. That's impossible."

Donald stood in front of him and looked up, a confused look on his face. "Are you feeling okay?"

Conan instinctively took a step back at the close proximity of someone not much shorter then himself. He was feeling fine, physically. He just wanted to know what was going on.

"Let's go a-hyuck!" Goofy said as he proceeded through the door.

Reluctantly, Conan followed after him, his keyblade out at the ready. As expected, a rather large group of heartless appeared and started their assult. Conan seemed to be getting the hang of using the keyblade as he lept into the air an pulled off an air combo that he never would have done in real life, gravity and his height being the reasons.

Once the heartless were gone, Conan got a chance to look at the room. It looked just like the game he was playing the other day, only for some reason, he was small upon entering the room. Well that wasn't right. In the game, when he entered this room, he had to take the potion so he could shrink down and go through the door on the other side.

"Come on!" he yelled as he sprinted across the room, past the towering table and chairs. He continued on past the bed that had already been pushed against the wall and through the hole in the wall. He seemed to pass through a black veil before coming out on the other side, into a prim green garden. A card stood guard on one side of the doorway he just came through and not far from him was a small green circle that was used for saves during game play.

"Conan?!" yelled a female's voice. Conan looked toward the sound of the voice, through a big green archway and toward a large judge's bench. Standing on the witness stand was...

"Rachel?!" Conan ran through the archway and to her side. "What are you doing here?"

She glanced up at the queen. "She's got me on some crime I didn't even commit!" Conan turned to the queen who was leaning over her bench to get a good look at them.

"What is her crime?" he yelled so the queen could hear him.

The Queen of Hearts smirked before leaning back in her chair and proclaiming, "her crime is one of decete! She is pretending to be someone else infront of the person she loves most!"

Conan looked at Rachel. That wasn't true for Rachel at all! That sounded more like--

"It's me," he mumbled. He looked back up at the queen. "The one you're after is me! I'm the one that's lying!"

"Conan?" Rachel took a step back and stared at him.

"Take her and get out of here," he told Donald and Goofy who nodded and grabbed Rachel's arms and led her out of the garden.

"You eh?" The queen watched Conan, who only nodded. "I see then. Guards!" She snapped a finger and a dozen cards marched out and surrounded Conan on the stand. Not one moved, still waiting for the queen's orders.

Conan was about to speak when a high scream came from where Donald and the others had left from. The cards decided to charge then, piling over Conan. In seconds he had broken free and was sprinting after Rachel, knowing it was her that had screamed, and with more cards in hot pursuit.

"Conan help!!"

Conan ran into the room with the large furniture and spoted Rachel. She was being held by one of the Big Body heartless.

"I hate these things," Conan mumbled as the keyblade appeared in his hands. Donald and Goofy were nowhere to be seen as Conan started swiping at the cards and new heartless that kept appearing.

Finally he had managed to destroy all of the heartless and it seemed all of the cards were taken care off too. The only villian that remained was the Big Body still holding Rachel.

"Distract it Rachel!" Conan ordered as he sprinted around to the back to find it's weak spot. A couple of swipes was all it took before the Big Body disappeared into a puff, dropping munny, hp orbs and Rachel. Conan lept in at just hte last second to grab Rachel as the munny and orbs started spinning around him.

"I thought you'd never come," she said with a smile.

"Why don't we get out of here," Conan suggested, walking over to the table. The task would have looked daunting to anyone, getting up onto the table, but since Conan had already noted that none of this made sense, he gave a hearty leap, and sure enough, made it to the seat of the chair so he could leap up from there. Unsurprisingly, Rachel had managed to follow him.

"What are we doing?" she asked as she followed him across the table towards two jars. She pointed behind them. "The door's over there."

He nodded. "I know. We have to be big to get through that door." He pointed to one of the jars. "You first."

Rachel watched Conan as she walked over to the jar and tiltied it so she could get a drink. Then there was a puff of smoke and she started growing.

"That's amazing!" she said as she looked down at the tiny Conan on the table. He nodded in mild agreement, and tilted the jar for himself. Rachel watched in amazement as Conan started to get bigger. However, the bigger he got, the more the smile started to fade off of her face.

"Rachel?" Conan asked as he looked at her. Wait. Was he looking _down_ at her?

Rachel looked up into his eyes as tears started to form in her own. "Jimmy?"

Conan's snapped open and he stared at the ceiling in his room.

"A dream..." he whispered.

"Conan," came Rachel's voice through his door. "It's time to get up."

Conan sat up and bed and rubbed his eyes as the door opened. Rachel walked in and looked at him.

"Oh, you're already up? That's odd. Normally I have to get you up."

Conan smiled slightly as he got out of the futon. "I had an odd dream," he told her.

"Really? Me too." She led the way to the kitchen where she had breakfast waiting. "I dreamt that we were in that weird room in that game you were playing last night." She giggled and looked at him. "Isn't that weird?"

Conan stared at her, frozen, and Rachel seemed to take this as him saying, "tell me more."

"There was this potion we both took to make us big." She put a finger to her chin. "I don't remember much after that though...oh well."

Conan still stared at her. They had had the same dream? Only she didn't remember the end of hers. That was probably a good thing, as it may have led to her connecting that he was actually Jimmy, but why?

"What was your dream about Conan?" she asked curiously, sitting down at the table to eat.

He blinked, then sat down at the table as well. "I-I don't remember," he lied.

That day, Conan returned the game to George, Mitch and Amy, saying that he couldn't get into it. He never touched another Square Enix game again.


End file.
